fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171005145930/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171116044916
Olaf clearly saw all the pictures of the Norwegian, European royal twin princesses of Arendelle, Anna and Alice, including the happiest memories of Anna's and Alice's whole entire lives so he thought in his mind, even without saying anything at all. "Could these twin girls really be two other royals of Arendelle too? Could these twin girls be Elsa's long lost little, younger identical twin sisters?" Until he heard a sniffle and looked up to see that his creator, Elsa the ice, snow, frost queenly older sister of Arendelle was crying for Anna and Alice again as she still saw all the colored pictures of Anna and Alice in any other European countries other than only just Norway but also in any six other coninents other than only just Europe in order to hopefully find undeniable proof that Anna and Alice are really safe. Olaf really looked sad as he clearly showed concern for his weeping creator, felt far much worse for his creator, leaned in and gave Elsa a warm hug to calm her down so he patted Elsa's back to comfort his sobbing creator. "Elsa, I'm sorry for what happened to Anna and Alice." "Oh, Olaf, thank you!" "Do you really recognize these twin girls, Elsa?" Elsa nodded as she still sobbed. "I saw the real, familiar names on the bedroom door but it also says that Annastasia known as Princess Anna of Arendelle and Alexandra known as Princess Alice of Arendelle. I never knew they grew up to be less isolated together away from Arendelle without me nor Mama nor Papa for past years ago until now since I found out Anna and Alice are now anything else more than only just princesses of Arendelle myself. I still can't believe they already have another rich family and other friends on their own besides me, Mama and Papa." Olaf gasped in shock as he looked stunned as he just heard what his sobbing creator just said. "It can't be! There's no way Anna was Anastasia nor was Alice Alexandra at all, is there? There's no way neither of your twin sisters, Anna nor Alice would let anybody else replace you nor your parents as their families nor friends at all either, is there?" "No, Olaf, there's still no way Anna was Anastasia nor was Alice Alexandra. There's still no way Anna and Alice could have another family at all either. There's still no way Anna and Alice grew up away from Arenelle. I can't believe Alice was still alive again after I was the one who also hit her in her heart with my ice magic powers too after I was the one who hit Anna in her head with my ice magic powers. Nobody can easily survive without hearts at all, can they? No, not even my other own little younger twin sister, Alice! I still couldn't believe someone magically brought Alice back to life from the dead by healing her heart. I really miss Anna and Alice a lot! Alice got hit in her heart by my ice magic powers too after Anna got hit in her head by my ice magic powers back when I was eight while my twin sisters were only just five. I know what happened to Anna and Alice now! The rock trolls healed Anna's head but removed all of her true memories of my ice magic powers but Alice was dead until someone else whose magic powers healed Alice's heart in order to bring Alice back to life from the dead so Anna and Alice can grow up together with each other even without me around and then, Anna wouldn't have to grow up twinless without Alice for the rest of her whole entire life at all nor would Alice have to miss growing up on earth. It's impossible! I was the one who should've done anything to prevent from the accident happening but instead, it was too late because I let fear controlled me so I hit Anna in her head and Alice in her heart with my ice magic powers. Ever since Anna and Alice grew up to be less isolated away from Arendelle without me for past years ago, I wasn't there for them nor with them at all since the childhood accident happened back when I was eight while my twin sisters were only just five back then. I was the one who hadn't been there for Anna nor Alice like I should've been. I was the one who grew up to be less isolated in the ice palace away from Arendelle while Anna and Alice grew up to be less isolated in another rich place away from Arendelle in another continent away from Europe. Oh, Olaf, that childhood accident was all my fault! I want Anna and Alice back! I wish my twin sisters, Anna and Alice were still here and there in Arendelle with me so I could rule Arendelle besides them. When Anna finally got all of her true memories of my ice magic powers and the childhood accident back at last while Alice's heart was magically healed, Anna and Alice have gotten to grow up to be less isolated together with each other away from Arendelle even without me for past years ago!" Elsa responded tearfully.